


trading places

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei finds himself out of his depth. Light crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trading places

"We have to," Heero urged. "Look, we both know I'm the better long-distance fighter. You can protect her from any direct hits, you're the martial arts specialist, but you suck at sniping."

Wufei glared.

"Sorry," Heero corrected himself. "You completely suck dick at sniping."

"It's not the switch of positions I'm worried about," Wufei said, teeth clenched. He didn't even react to the barb as he usually would have, which was not a good sign. "We've done the switch with other people more than enough times. It's that it's Relena."

"So? I deal with Relena on a regular basis, and you don't see me complaining."

"That's because she doesn't want in your pants anymore since she learned you're gay."

"You think she'll compromise the mission because you're hot?" Heero looked amused. "Give her some credit, she's not sixteen anymore."

"No, she's worse. She's a twenty-one year old married woman who loves to pinch my ass."

Heero walked around the table where they had the plans laid out and put his hands on Wufei's shoulders, kneading. "You're far too tense. She's a professional. You tell her what to do to stay safe, and she'll do it. Believe me. She's not into you."

"No, I'm imagining that, right."

"Well, no. She's a little bit into you. But that's because you're gruff and growly and totally sexy while you're around her. That girl loves herself a bad boy."

Wufei gave him a deadly look. "Duo's been slipping you bodice rippers again, hasn't he. God, what have I done getting involved with you. My life's a circus."

Heero rubbed an especially tense knot near his shoulder and Wufei winced.

"Relax," he whispered. "We know the terrorists, we know every second of their plan. I'll take them all out before they even come close to Relena and you, I promise." Then he kissed Wufei's neck where his hair was bound to the trademark ponytail. "Don't worry," he teased. "I'll protect you."

"I hate you," Wufei grumbled. "I want Iceman back. Where did he go? You used not to talk this much. Or, at all?"

Heero grinned and pecked the corner of his mouth before straightening and going for their weapon cabinet. "Let's get ready. The sooner we're done with this, the sooner Une will give us our well-earned vacation and we can go and fuck for two days straight before coming back to bring peace and prosperity to the universe."

Wufei got up from his seat. That sounded like a plan.

"I'm warning you though," he added, catching Heero by the sleeve. "If she makes one saucy remark -"

Heero grinned again. Wufei loved that grin more than anything, remembered how he'd thought, during the war, that Heero maybe didn't even know how to grin. But Heero knew how to laugh happily now. Every time he did, still far too rarely, Wufei thought of Meiran and her laughter and felt his heart beat faster.

"If she makes saucy remarks, that means she's yanking your chain, Wufei," Heero said and knocked their knuckles together. "She's devious."

Wufei rolled his eyes.

"And anyway, we all know you secretly enjoy them."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"Have I told you recently that I hate you?" Wufei repeated.

Heero smiled and slipped two of the guns into his hip holsters, and another one down the side of his boot. "I love you, too."

 

~~~

_~~ written March 2009_


End file.
